cordelfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
I - HARRIS, Mark. 2000. Life on the Amazon. The Anthropology of a Brazilian Peasant Village
Resenha de Marco Antonio Gonçalves. Professor, PPGSA-IFCS-UFRJ. --- O livro de Mark Harris é, em todos os sentidos, uma etnografia não convencional: inova em sua abordagem crítica da "construção da Amazônia" como objeto de estudo; questiona o uso da categoria "identidade", propondo uma nova percepção para este conceito na antropologia; produz uma escrita consciente dos problemas epistemológicos implicados no fazer etnográfico. A pesquisa que deu origem ao livro foi realizada como pré-requisito para a tese de doutorado do autor, defendida na London School of Economics, a qual, reescrita a partir da obtenção de uma bolsa de pós-doutorado junto à Academia Britânica, ganhou nessa publicação nova forma e maior densidade. O estudo baseia-se em um trabalho de campo realizado em Parú, vila ribeirinha no município de Óbidos (Estado do Pará), entre julho de 1992 e janeiro de 1994. "Não é o tempo que muda mas as pessoas" - a frase de uma informante, que serve de epígrafe, expressa sinteticamente o problema central que Harris se propõe a resolver: as relações entre identidade, temporalidade e mudança cultural. Ao expor as representações correntes na literatura sobre a região amazônica, o autor fornece um pano de fundo para pensar sua complexidade. Amazônia é um emaranhado de diversidades: ameríndios vários, campesinatos diferenciados, seringueiros, madeireiros, grandes cidades com elites e classe média. As identidades de "amazônico", "indígena" ou "cidadão brasileiro" podem ocorrer simultaneamente e, nesse sentido, o problema é saber situar ou localizar essas identidades no panorama das mudanças históricas que afetam a prática da vida diária na Amazônia, produzindo, conseqüentemente, mais identidades, uma vez que estas são construídas nessa prática. Em tal cenário, portanto, não há identidade definida, não há centro: o que existe são mediações e transformações. O rio Amazonas é a metonímia do "ser amazônico", aquilo que, ao mesmo tempo, cria vínculos e isolamentos. O desafio do livro é produzir, a partir da etnografia, uma nova reflexão sobre identidade e mudança. O esforço do autor é o de contribuir para pensar os modos múltiplos e coexistentes de criação e definição da identidade. Nessa nova acepção, identidade é dada ou expressa no que as pessoas fazem e em como fazem as coisas, e não preestabelecida na forma de um coletivo étnico ou de classe. Esta proposição me parece fundamental. Nesse livro, o autor persegue um outro tipo de identidade que aquela que divide a humanidade em culturas e comunidades, buscando apreender o "outro lado da identidade ... o relacional, o vivido, o conhecimento incorporado de práticas e habilidades e aquilo que é irrepresentável no discurso verbal." (:7) Nessa abordagem, a identidade se constrói a partir de histórias "intersubjetivas e conectivas". Vislumbra-se assim uma alternativa para a conceituação da identidade enquanto produto dialético da experiência histórica de pessoas praticamente engajadas em um mundo vivido. O valor da experiência para essa conceituação se faz sentir na proposição do autor de uma ontologia da identidade por definição antiintelectualista, ancorada na vida no mundo, em lugar de constituída como habilidade para transcender esse mundo mediante a criação de abstrações da ordem da cultura e da política. O livro está organizado em quinze capítulos que procuram, a partir de uma bem construída etnografia, visitar as questões locais amazônicas e os problemas teóricos propostos pela antropologia. A narrativa é bem-sucedida ao estabelecer uma vinculação entre o local e o global, fazendo mediações entre planos próximos e distantes, entre o mundo amazônico e a teoria antropológica. Os capítulos são divididos em dois tipos de narrativa complementares. Os capítulos etnográficos mais convencionais - "As Marés da História na Amazônia", "Continuidade e Recursos", "Nós Somos Todos Família Aqui", "Ritmos", "Trabalho como Vida" e "Fronteiras" - contrastam com aqueles em que o autor narra em primeira pessoa sua experiência e o sentido teórico que quer imprimir a este conceito. São sete relatos mais subjetivos que complementam e, às vezes, estruturam os outros: "O Curso do Rio", "Caboclo", "Pescando com José Maria", "Entre Dois Irmãos", "Outra Maneira de Contar" (um ensaio fotográfico), "Possessão", "Fechando o Círculo". Essa dupla estrutura discursiva, que poderia parecer excessiva e redundante, se prova uma maneira bem dosada de aproximar o leitor à expressão completa do mundo em que viveu o autor, ao mesmo tempo em que dá maior densidade às questões propriamente etnográficas. O livro contribui decisivamente para se repensar as representações correntes sobre a Amazônia. A começar por uma crítica contundente à abordagem de seus predecessores (Ross, Wagley, Galvão, Moran), no sentido de mostrar que a vida dos ribeirinhos, sua história, seu modo específico de sociabilidade, não podem ser reduzidos a um resultado direto de processos de "acomodação" ou "adaptação". O autor desestrutura a percepção que vê o campesinato amazônico como produto de uma acomodação às forças externas; critica a idéia em voga de que a Amazônia é um ambiente inóspito e desfavorável à adaptação humana. Propõe, alternativamente, uma visão histórica do campesinato na região e de sua constituição no contexto das relações com as políticas econômicas. Procura tratar também de questões específicas a uma vila de ribeirinhos amazônicos, dando conta de como se mantiveram no tempo e de como construíram e constroem seu acesso aos recursos de que necessitam. O parentesco parece um fator fundamental na continuidade dessas populações, e o autor revela as estratégias de casamento e suas relações com o acesso aos recursos. Seguindo o exemplo maussiano de abordagem da sazonalidade esquimó, Harris explora o modo como os ribeirinhos constroem sua sociabilidade, e como experienciam as diferentes estações. Analisa, também, o conceito de trabalho expresso pelos informantes no desempenho de suas diferentes atividades. Percebe que o "trabalho" não é construído em antagonismo ao viver mas, pelo contrário, "trabalho" está ligado diretamente à agência e ao "fazer" no mundo. A partir desta perspectiva da experiência, do estar no mundo, propõe uma outra visão do campesinato amazônico. Em vez de classificá-lo como "marginal" ao sistema abrangente das trocas, percebe-o enquanto formando comunidades que constroem espaços de liberdade e não apenas de subjugação ao sistema dominante. Sempre preocupado com o particular e evitando assumir uma perspectiva generalizante, a narrativa "Entre Dois Irmãos" revela a riqueza das histórias de vida para a construção de explicações sociológicas: dois irmãos, dois destinos, duas formas diferentes de obter acesso a recursos. Observa-se a preocupação do autor em não hipostasiar a cultura, a história e o ambiente como produtores de "tipos sociais" e procurar compreender processos complexos de diferenciação que se passam em um mesmo ambiente dado. A contribuição decisiva de seu trabalho reside também no empreendimento de uma reanálise da categoria Caboclo. Procurando não reificá-la ainda mais, prefere usar os termos "ribeirinho" ou "camponês". O uso do termo "camponês" recoloca a questão amazônica no campo da tradição de estudos de campesinato, tão cara à antropologia. A narrativa "Caboclo" contesta a natureza da categoria social, definindo este termo em função daqueles que o usam, isto é, como um termo forjado pelos estrangeiros ao mundo rural amazônico. Desse modo, consegue dinamizar a discussão de uma categoria petrificada como a de caboclo, dando-lhe novos contornos e maior rendimento e alcance teóricos. No modo como constrói sua etnografia, Harris empreende uma crítica à antropologia e à forma como esta apresenta seu conhecimento. A maioria dos antropólogos, segundo ele, continua seguindo os modelos clássicos e, por isso, confia e se satisfaz com os relatos dos informantes sobre suas experiências como forma de acesso a essa dimensão do vivido. Constata que existem poucas e raras referências alternativas a esse modo de construção, e propõe uma escrita capaz de expressar a unidade "ação/corpo/consciência", apostando na importância da memória e na não separação entre campo/casa/academia. O livro assume assim uma estratégia de escrita explicitamente elaborada no sentido de fazer frente ao desafio de alcançar uma expressão mais completa do mundo através da etnografia. A crítica aos métodos antropológicos e as estratégias propostas pelo autor não se resumem à simples retórica pós-moderna ou à assunção de uma espécie de individualismo extremado do tipo "Eu vejo o mundo, Eu o experiencio, logo, Eu entendo o mundo". Na verdade, sua estratégia de escrita repousa em uma forma específica de construção do objeto "identidade": abordá-lo na materialidade da vida diária. Harris segue o caminho já trilhado por algumas experiências etnográficas que lhe servem de modelo. É o caso de Pálsson, que define o método antropológico como "discurso vivo", característico de um "diálogo democrático" em que antropólogo e nativo (ou melhor, o pesquisador de campo e seu anfitrião) não estão submetidos à cultura, à história e às políticas econômicas, persistindo um espaço para a invenção e a amizade que escapam às determinações gerais da situação de pesquisa. Moore, com sua proposição de "anatomia vivida", também inspira o autor no sentido de revelar a natureza incorporada da identidade, decorrente do fato de que as experiências surgem de interações sociais concretamente situadas no tempo e no espaço. Este ponto parece ser central para a superação de uma compreensão da experiência e identidade como fixas e individualizadas. O que o autor quer justamente explorar e chamar a atenção é para a capacidade das pessoas de se adaptarem com sucesso às mudanças das circunstâncias históricas. As pessoas podem continuar existindo porque reinventam a si próprias e reorientam seus objetivos para o presente. Desse modo, o argumento central é o de que as características da mudança, da auto-imagem, da recuperabilidade e das oportunidades não são simples técnicas de sobrevivência, mas elementos constitutivos das identidades sociais. Originalmente publicado como resenha na Revista Mana, vol. 8, no.1, Rio de Janeiro.